The Organization Escapades: Blossoming Nothingness
by Midnight Forest
Summary: This is Part one of the Saga. After two years, Xemnas Returns to Castle Oblivion and finds love in Marly. The series of oneshots work like so you choose the next couple and what you want them to do. include this in your review. more info inside. Xemluxia


**This is something a little different. I usually don't do one-shots, but I feel like I can never finish a story. So now I will be starting a Series of one-shots called: The Organization Escapades. Now without further ado, the first Chronicle… Her are the rules. I make the one-shots based on your reviews. Tell me the couple you would like to see, and whether you want there to be a lemon or just friendship or romance. It can even be outside of Organization XIII. I know there are some RikuxSora crazies out there. This is my personal favorite that I am also doing for my friend Lanni. Enjoy…**

**Warning: Yaoi Content, Excessive use of Flowers, and Passionate Bliss**

**Disclaimer: Now see, I was going to do this myself, but we have a visitor today. Let's welcome him!!! The "Cloaked Schemer", Zexion!!!**

**Zexion: Hey…**

**Me: Yo, What's up, Zexxi?**

**Zexion: I thought we talked about this…**

**Me: What?**

**Zexion: Calling me Zexxi! Midnight Forest/Morning Mist does not own us or anything related to Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix.**

**Me: Thank you… So tell me. What do you think about what you are yet to witness between Marly and his Superior?**

**Zexion: I'm leaving…**

**Me: Not so fast, little virgin Zexxi… Oh, that's right… You are a virgin!!! Sweet. Who will you lose your virginity to? Hmm.**

**Zexion: See ya. (Tries to walk away)**

**Me: Hold him down… (Vines sprout from the floor and bond Zexion to his chair)**

**Zexion: No!!!**

**Me: Now sit and watch. Wait, wait, wait… are you jealous about Marluxia and Xemnas getting it on? (Zexion blushes and turns away). Ooh. Scandalous! Another note: If you don't like yaoi or hot sexually-active guys screwing each other, then why are you here? On with the show! **

**The Organization Escapades:**

**Blossoming Nothingness**

There are only a few words to describe the Graceful Assassin's true personality. Those words are: passionate, willful, suave, and lustful. Though many may not realize his complete complexity, Marluxia's spirit is one of a great multitude of fashions…

Wandering around in the Castle was the only thing Marluxia could bear at the moment; for his heart yearned for the return of his Superior. Two years have gone by since Xemnas left Castle Oblivion, and his return was due within the next few days. Hopefully, he would actually pay more attention to the new Marluxia. He was a lot stronger than he used to be and his soft pink hair was even longer than before. Maybe this time around, the Superior would take the time to do more for the Assassin instead of making him the Lord of the Castle when he went away.

Marluxia was eating in the dining room along with Larxene, Saix, and Zexion. Saix was quietly eating, obviously becoming impatient for the return of his Superior. Larxene and Zexion were holding a decent conversation with Marluxia, though he was barely interested in whatever they had to say. Zexion deeply observed the unchanging emotionless expression pasted onto the pinkette's face. "What's wrong Marluxia?" the younger boy asked.

Marluxia lifted his head slowly while faking a small smile. "Nothing is wrong, my friend. I am completely and totally cheery today."

"Ok, and I am the princess of Atlantica," Larxene sarcastically muttered, "Marluxia, you have been down in the dumps for weeks now. I mean, you ate _my_ cooking, and that is saying something."

"Yeah, that toxic waste could have killed you and you still ate it!"

"Shut up! Nobody asked you, Zexion!" Larxene practically screamed causing the quiet Luna Diviner spectator to jolt his head to glare at the loud-mouthed Nymph. "Sorry," Larxene laughed nervously.

Marluxia stood up and left the white dining room walking down the hall, only to be stopped by Xaldin. "Hey, Mar. How you been lately? We don't talk much. Why is that?"

"Because you creep the hell out of me," he replied, "what do you want?"

"Well, I was just wondering, have you seen Roxas? He hasn't come back with my fresh garlic."

"I'm not his keeper…" With that he walked down the hallway.

"What's gotten into him?" Xaldin asked aloud.

"He misses Number I," Luxord answered as he was walking past Marluxia.

"I do not!" Marluxia yelled.

"Really, then why are you being so defensive?" Luxord taunted.

The Graceful Assassin's face slowly began to redden, not from pressure, but from the elusive pressure directed into him from the other Organization members. "Go to hell, Luxord! I mean it!" Marluxia grimaced as he continued down the hallway.

"Moody much?"

"He's been hanging around Axel way too much. He is beginning to actually show true emotions and not just made up ones," Xaldin said.

"Don't we all want true emotions?" Larxene asked walking out of the dining room. "He doesn't address it much, but he's been a wreck since Xemnas hit the road two years ago."

"Isn't he supposed to be back soon?" Luxord asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't heard anything from Saix lately; since he's the one that keeps up most with Xemnas' affairs," Xaldin replied.

"Even intimate affairs?" Larxene smiled. The Lancer and Gambler shot her weird stares. "Oh like you all weren't wondering!"

"Wondering what?" Luxord asked.

"Oh, you pinheads. I'm talking about Saix and Xemnas. Don't you think they share a special relationship? An affair here and there?"

They both looked away in disgust, "That's preposterous!" Xaldin spat.

"You'll see what I mean later on. Just know that Saix has a little competition with his lover. He had better watch out, because Marly is moving in, and frankly, it won't be that hard to arouse the Superior's interests. One mention of dominion and he is at your feet asking for more." Larxene laughed maniacally while Lucord and Xaldin crept away slowly. Larxene drew one of her knives and hauled it at them. It hit the wall in front of Xaldin who turned around and smiled nervously. "Not so fast," she said, "You do not walk away from me when I am talking. No, that's just rude." (A/N: I usually don't do this, but making dialogue for Larxene always makes me laugh because it takes me back to when Larxene is defeated. I laughed my ass off. She thought she couldn't be beaten by a bunch of losers, but she was! And now, she is the biggest loser of them all!!!)

Deep within the confines of his room, Marluxia lay on his king-size bed decorated with the usual white sheets, but the pillow he held to his chest was of the pink persuasion. It was his favorite pillow, and believe it or not, was bought by Xemnas during their first trip to Radiant Garden. He thought it would match Marluxia's hair. All he could think about was the cold and heartless Nobody Superior as a chilly breeze entered his room through his open window.

"Hey Pinky!"

"Go away Axel!"

"I was just here to tell you that he's back, but whatever." Marluxia quickly rose to his feet and lunged toward the door.

"Really?" he opened the door.

"Yep, Water Boy just spotted him." Marluxia took off into the entrance hall leaving Axel smirking and chuckling to himself.

All of the Organization members gathered in the Entrance Hall in order to welcome back their leader with open arms. Saix stood before the Superior and knelt down in respect. "Superior, we welcome you back to Castle Oblivion. We hope you had a grand journey and that you will find rest here," Saix said, praising his Lord. The others kneeled down as well all chanting "Superior!" in unison.

Xemnas smirked before shifting his glance to Marluxia. The Graceful Assassin lifted his bowed head up to meet the Superior's glance. Marluxia's breath caught in his throat as Xemnas shot a quick wink at him along with another smirk. _Did he just wink at me? Does that mean he notices my transformation?_Marluxia was contemplating inside of his head on whether Xemnas realize his longer hair and more slender yet built figure. Axel glanced at the short stare-off between the Assassin and the Superior and let a small grin paste itself upon his lips.

"Please, my friends, stand up and carry on with your business," Xemnas commanded. Even the way he spoke with such power and command in his voice sent shivers all the way down the pinkette's spine. Xemnas made his way over to Marluxia passing by Saix in the process. "I see you grew out your hair, Marluxia."

"Oh, yes, I did."

"It looks quite becoming on you."

Marluxia blushed while uttering a soft "thank you", and turning around to leave until he was held back by Xemnas' hand on his hood.

"Superior, we should really discuss the matter of the Castle Renovation-"

"Not now Saix…" Angered, Saix left the entrance hall. With that everyone else made their exit as well. "Marluxia, I would like for you to have something. Could you meet me in my chambers in one hour?" Marluxia simply nodded and trod down the hallway.

Later on, Marluxia entered Xemnas' room and spotted him going through a few items within a black bag. From it, he took out a white bag. He handed the treasure to Marluxia and smiled. "I got this for you because of your fondness for flowers and vegetation."

"Thank you Superior!" He opened the bag and turned up his nose for a second before asking, "You bought me tea leaves?"

"I am not an expert at the giving of gifts so it was the only thing I could find. I wish it was better."

"No it is ok. I love it, and it's the thought that counts."

Xemnas glided slightly closer to Marluxia at this point, close enough to feel Xemnas' heated breath upon his face. "Nobodies are not supposed to love, but can I just lust for you tonight?"

The assassin was in a state of shock and hadn't realized that Xemnas pushed his body against his own. The taller Superior crushed his lips onto Marluxia's, taking in his scent and thrusting his tongue into the already opened mouth of the pink-haired blossom. Marluxia was captured by this sudden lust and wanted Number I so bad. Xemnas let his arms fondle around Marluxia's waist and pulled him closer to him in order to deepen the kiss. Then they both split apart to catch their breaths; both of them panting exasperatedly.

"Superior…"

"Tonight, I am not your superior. No… Tonight, I am Xemnas, your lover."

"Lover…"

Xemnas went in to kiss him again while unzipping Marluxia's cloak and his own, and then the boots. Number I immediately went to place kisses on XI's exposed neck, kissing, licking and sucking on his very essence. Yes, this was pure lust; the pure lust for his sweet flower. Making his way to Marluxia's chest, he lightly licked one nipple while playing with the other using his thumb and index finger. He began to suck and bite the Flower Child's pink buds one after the other until they became rock hard. Not only that, but through his fun little game, Marluxia became incredibly hard; so hard that the precum could be seen through his boxer shorts (A/N: they are pink people) and this wasn't left unnoticed by Xemnas. He continued his attack on Marluxia's torso while his left hand found his way to the hardening member of his "lover".

The sudden touch made Marluxia gasp and let out an aired moan through his open mouth. Xemnas pulled off his boxers slowly before removing all of his own clothes. He brought them together once more and then pressed his lips against Marluxia's; this time more passionately. When they parted, Xemnas drew a scissor from his night stand and began to cut pink strands of Marluxia's hair until it was back at his shoulders.

"Marluxia, you didn't have to change yourself to get my attention. You had it from the day you joined the organization." Xemnas' deep amber eyes met Marluxia's darker blue ones before Superior brought both of their members together and began stroking them against one another. This drove a bright sensation through Marluxia's body as he felt Xemnas' own erection together with his own. Xemnas' was a little bigger in size which Marluxia seemed to like. He withdrew from the stroking in order to bend down and work on his lord's thick and hard cock. The sudden feel of Marluxia's soft pink lips on his cock made his lose balance and fall onto his bed. Marluxia continued in spite of this, taking him all the way in his mouth and driving his tongue into the slit at the head. Xemnas let out deep moans of pleasure and bliss while stroking the rosette's hair. The Graceful Assassin continued to bob his head up and down Xemnas' shaft until he pulled out of Marly's mouth.

"I don't want you to have all the fun." Xemnas laid Marluxia beneath him as he started to work on him; first sucking on his head and then taking him all in while massaging his balls gently causing Marluxia to moan louder than before. Xemnas made his way to his thigh and legs, lick and sucking and kissing them all the way up to his entrance. He then started to rim his entrance; first spreading his cheeks and then licking around the arcs of his essence. Multiple Moans were heard from marluxia's mouth and heplayed with Xemnas' silver hair. Once his entrance was completely soaked, he went back to kiss Marluxia, tasting his own essence. "Here we go…" Marluxia nodded. Xemnas placed himself at the Assassin's entrance before slowly sticking his head in. Marluxia shifted beneath him in pain but motioned for him to continue. The Superior entered all the way in which stifled a loud gasp from the rosette. Xemnas interlocked fingers with marluxia, his bronze skin becoming one with Marluxia's paler skin. He now began to move slowly thrusting in and out before Marluxia's cries turned into low moans of pleasure.

"Xem-nas…" Xemnas picked up his pace in small increments as they shifted positions, this time Marluxia was riding on top of Xemnas. He cried out loudly while pumping his own rod in time with Xemnas' thrusts. All together Xemnas reached his peak.

"I can't hold out anymore, Marluxia!"

"Inside me! I want your seed inside of me!" Xemnas let go of his seed deep into Marluxia as the rosette released himself all over Xemnas' torso and part of his face. He hunched over to lick Xemnas clean and they shared one last passionate kiss before part and getting under the sheets together.

"Glad to have you back, Superior…"

:"Glad to be back Marluxia."

Outside the room, stood a difusted Luxord and Xaldin, along with Larxene, Axel and Saix.

"So what have we learned?" Larxene asked; a big smiled plastered on her face.

"Always listen to you…" Xaldin and Luxord said together.

"Right!"

"So, Saix," Axel said, "What do you think about that?"

"Shut up, at least I'm not into young boys," Saix replied, glancing at Roxas.

FIN

**So, what did you think? I believe I did ok. Please review this and send in your requests. Remember, any couple, even if it is the weirdest couple ever!!!**

**Zexion: (Still tied up)**

**Me: Aww, I'm sorry. I went a little overboard.**

**Zexion: You Think!!!!**

**Me: Anyway: Read, Review, and Request!**


End file.
